


物理挂科怎么办？

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 物理教授汉克与差生斯科特不得不说的故事。※是你们要我把车门焊死的，谁敢中途下车我就锤死在座的各位。※双性人设定，现在下车还来得及。





	物理挂科怎么办？

         “空间是可扭曲变形的这一观点如今已被普遍接受，爱因斯坦也提出了一项实验可以证明这一理论，黑洞对空间影响极其明显，就像是不断撕扯一块桌布一样扭曲着周围的时空，但离地球最近的黑洞也有数万亿英里，所以验证这一猜想十分困难。直到20世纪50年代后期，一名叫做伦纳德·席弗的物理学家找到了一种更简单的方法可以证明爱因斯坦的理论——将一个陀螺仪送上太空，轴线指向固定的方向，如果地球使空间变形，那么轴线就会偏移……”

         在物理教授滔滔不绝地讲解着广义相对论的起源时，斯科特正在第一排的座位上打盹。

迟到的人要坐在第一排，这是大学里约定俗成的规矩。在这种时候斯科特通常会假装聚精会神地听课，奈何这一次他实在抵挡不住睡神的诱惑，过不了多久脑袋就从手掌中滑下来，只听教授叫道：“爱德华¹？”这一称呼让斯科特立即清醒过来，扭转了他额头撞在桌面上的厄运。他猛地抬起头，正对上汉克向他露出一个调笑的表情。

         “很显然斯科特让空间发生了扭曲，他的脑袋已经沿着垂直轨道落下去了。”汉克诙谐的比喻逗笑了在场的所有学生——当然，除了斯科特之外，他不仅瞬间睡意全无，还要对让同学看了他的笑话的教授怒目而视。他悻悻地重新摆好了姿势，脸一直红到脖子根，“你完了。”他用嘴型警告汉克，然后举了举拳头向对方示威。

         但他仍旧是唯一一个敢向汉克示威的学生，这让斯科特的身份变得特殊起来，与他关系好的朋友会撺掇他去偷物理期末考试的答案，因为他们坚信以汉克对斯科特的喜爱，就算被抓住也不会记很严重的处分。于是斯科特身着黑色卫衣，出色的偷盗技术让他不着痕迹地完成了潜入计划，正当他埋着头在一堆书卷中努力寻找的时候，办公室内突然灯火通明，他惊得抬头一看，汉克正端着茶水好整以暇地盯着他。

         “我操，什么人会待在屋子里不开灯啊，他是变态吗？”事后斯科特对朋友如此说道，汉克竟然还问他：“够亮吗？”手电筒从嘴里应声而落，斯科特险些没被吓得尿了裤子。

         事件的结果就是，斯科特被记了停课处分，但汉克没有把这件事上报给学校，因此斯科特保住了他的学分。这是一切的开端，让汉克与斯科特从师生关系发展到了恋爱关系，就只是无人知晓这一点，因为汉克对他的态度并没有明显的改观，照旧会挂掉他的考试、在他不认真听课的时候恶毒地拿他开玩笑。

         “为什么又叫我爱德华？我不叫爱德华！”斯科特气势汹汹地闯进汉克的办公室时，汉克正在批改物理作业，“你叫爱德华，只不过你不喜欢这个名字。”他纠正道。

         斯科特有些哑口无言，“因为它太土了。”

         “我还挺喜欢的。”汉克偏偏要和他做对，这显得他意外的孩子气。

         “你是故意的。”斯科特笃定，而汉克认同了这一观点，这让斯科特既委屈又恼火：“我不懂你为什么一直针对我，我的意思是，看看我们，没有人会相信我们是在谈恋爱，你对我甚至比对别人还要苛刻。”

       汉克手中的笔停了下来，他若有所思地沉默了一会，然后认认真真地抬起头来看着斯科特：“你是为了让我给你放水才和我在一起的吗？”

         “什么？当然不！”斯科特难以置信地否定道，他的语调变得又高又轻——为了掩饰那副酸溜溜的语气，眼眶有些轻微的泛红，他粗重地喘着气，假装摆弄汉克的一根钢笔，试图将自己这副丢人的、闹小脾气的样子都吞回肚子里。

         “这就是为什么。你很聪明，斯科特，我希望你年轻有为，不希望你把才华都浪费在一些‘小偷小摸’的事情上。你在电子设计竞赛²上的表现就很好，我为你骄傲。”汉克的语气变得温柔起来，这给了斯科特极大的安抚。他不时地抬起眼睛来瞟一眼面前这个年长的男人，看到汉克对他伸出手来示意，于是斯科特别别扭扭地犹豫了一会，然后不情不愿地放下钢笔，把自己的手搁在了上头。

         他绕过堆满作业纸的桌子，抱住汉克的脖子骑在了对方的腿上。斯科特不是一个喜欢撒娇的人，但汉克总有种成熟可靠的气质，这让他自然而然地成了被照顾的那一方。他把脑袋枕在汉克的肩膀上，半晌后忽的抬起头来，正对着汉克的脸一本正经地要求道：“这学期你不能挂我。”

         “否则？”汉克反问道。

         “否则我会和你分手，我是认真的，看着我严肃的表情。”斯科特威胁道。

汉克撇了撇嘴，“这倒是值得考虑。*I'll consider.*”

         “我需要你的学分，求你了，我想要准时毕业，如果我留级的话我就不能年轻有为了。”斯科特放软了态度，他的眉毛垂下来，用近乎恳求的语气说道。

         “我有说过你是个机灵鬼吗？”汉克被他的这套说辞逗笑了，“好吧，我可以答应你，不过你还得通过一项考核才行。”

         “什么考核？”斯科特开始觉得不妙了起来。

         “只是15道题而已，”汉克故意停顿了一下，“不过你每答错一道，我就会往你下面塞一根钢笔，如果你无法装下更多，但你还在继续答错的话，我就算你通过失败。”

         斯科特既震惊又害羞，他张大了嘴和汉克尴尬地对视了一会，“不，天哪，你变态吗？”

         “学分？”汉克不紧不慢地提醒一句，他看起来是不可说服的——总是这样，说一不二，难以动摇，这让斯科特彻底泄了气。

         他无法形容自己此时有多羞耻。

         斯科特光着下身，由于骑在对方身上，他无法将腿并起来，因此只能尽力地拽着上衣遮住他裸露的私处。“爱因斯坦认为引力场的本质是？”汉克提出了第一个问题，然而从斯科特的表情来看：除了爱因斯坦这个名字以外他根本对此一无所知。

         “本质？引力难道不就是引力吗，万有引力？”

         “不是，”汉克无奈地说道，“引力场的本质是空间弯曲。”

         “我恨爱因斯坦。”斯科特低落地说道，然后自觉地抬起腿来。他的男性器官还盖在衣服底下，这让女性器官完整地暴露了出来，没有毛发，色泽稚嫩，微微张开着露出些粉色的内里，尺寸也比成年女性小一些，就像是还未发育成熟的少女。

         钢笔挤开闭合的阴道口，轻轻松松地就滑了进去，斯科特轻哼了一声，冰凉的触感让他微微一颤，肉穴不由自主地收缩夹紧，将金属制品稳稳地留在了里头。

         若是这15道题都是选择题，他乱猜都可以猜对大半，可汉克像是看透了他的心思似的，净挑些他连听都听不懂的问题，而且没有任何选项和提示。只还剩下两道题的时候，斯科特的穴内已经塞满了粗细不一的七根钢笔，他努力地扒开穴口的边缘，在汉克塞进去第七根时紧张地喘着粗气，他的下嘴唇被咬得红红的，在男人面前阴户大开，被撑开的小穴边缘也泛着疼痛的颜色。

         “装不下了，装不下了……天哪，我要被撑坏了，我要流血了……”斯科特呜呜叫着耍起了赖皮，在肉穴收缩时挤压着钢笔发出一阵细微的摩擦声来。习惯于接受异物的阴道误以为这是性爱开始的讯号，便分泌淫液润滑内壁，这让斯科特还没被做些什么就湿得一塌糊涂。或者倒不如说所有令他兴奋的刺激都来自于汉克的注视——情人热烈的目光，让他既羞赧又隐隐地期待，而那副无辜的表情却显得他像个纯洁的处女，这是种足以诱惑所有男人的模样，自然也包括汉克。

         “你湿得像个水龙头似的。”汉克调戏他道，握住那七根钢笔一齐抽了出来，金属的外壳上蒙了一层水光，尾部还牵着细丝。被撑开的小穴一时间无法合拢，收缩成可容一指的大小，仍能清晰地看见里头轻轻抽动的内壁。

         “你就不能不打这么不解风情的比喻……吗、啊！”斯科特急急地惊叫了一声，汉克按着他胯骨，让他把阴茎猛地坐进了体内。阴道被粗鲁地挤开，龟头不知轻重地撞在宫颈上，斯科特感到小腹发胀，身体也剧烈地震颤了一下，而这个衣冠楚楚的混蛋——汉克从不在这一场合施舍给他丁点儿温柔，粗长的性器如同刑具一般穿刺着斯科特私密的部位，他只能努力地攀着对方的肩膀，抬起些臀部来好让阴茎插得不那么深，而汉克的双手却像沼泽似的让他不断下陷。

         这给了斯科特又浅又窄的阴道很大的压力，不消半晌他就带着哭腔叫起痛来——年轻的男孩就像是件脆弱的瓷器，洁白的大腿根上还能留下红红的指痕来，尤其是他发育落后的女性器官，两片小阴唇被摩擦得红肿，阴蒂鼓胀起来，用手指一碰就叫他痛痒难耐，忍不住夹起了双腿，以一种后仰的姿势靠在桌子边上。

         穴内的挤压感让汉克发出一声呻吟来，他用手指抚摸着斯科特极具肉感的阴唇，结合处仍在敏感地抽动，收缩着吮吸男人的肉棒。

         此时斯科特似乎察觉到了什么，但他忙着在汉克快速有力的撞击下发出细小而拔高的尖叫声来，连换气都来不及，只能慌忙地抓住对方的髋骨，一边推拒着一边可怜兮兮地央求：“别让我怀孕。”

         “我不会弃你而去的。”这是汉克的回答，让斯科特有一瞬间的心动，因此他身体猛地僵直起来，呼吸变得又粗又重，声音却从张开的嘴里戛然而止。他开始颤抖起来，胯骨不自觉地轻轻弹动，潮水般涌来的性高潮让他欲仙欲死，阴茎拔出时潮吹液一股一股地喷射出来，痉挛的小穴吐出些浓白的精液，其余的都射进了他的子宫里头。

         斯科特浑身酥软地靠在桌子上，眨了眨湿润的眼睛，那些盛在里头的眼泪全都沾在了睫毛上。他迟钝地撑起上身，被蹭到胸口上头的衣服滑落下来，“还有两道题呢，”他执着地提醒汉克道，“我是不是没通过？”

         “没有，但我就算你通过了。”汉克说道，斯科特长长地舒了口气，但想想这个月的两次缺勤，他可能又得贿赂一下物理教授了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：了解到斯科特的全名原来叫斯科特·爱德华·哈里斯·朗，其实结构是这样的，斯科特和爱德华都是他的名字，哈里斯是中间名，有的外国人就喜欢起很多名字，长大后可以自由选择保留哪一个，显然斯科特放弃了后者，不过我们可以用来恶作剧一下。  
> 注2：斯科特在官方设定中曾是电子工程师，但电影里似乎没有沿用这一设定，拿来用用不要介意。


End file.
